


all of rome

by basilique



Series: Victuuri Sexytimes: Before, During, and After the Wedding [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Begging, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Exhibitionism, Happy, Honeymoon, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Moaning, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Vacation, VictUuri, Water Sex, Yuuri discovers his exhibitionism kink, everyone discovers Viktor's humiliation kink, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilique/pseuds/basilique
Summary: Right after their wedding, Yuuri and Viktor go on Honeymoon to Rome. They decided to splurge on a visit to an all-male bath house, because why not? And when it turns out to be something of a venue for sexual exhibitionism, why not join the fun? When in Rome...





	1. Newlyweds

There are naked men _everywhere_. And Yuuri's face is burning. Normally, he would probably be hiding behind his hands from a sight like this. 

But the complimentary "rose water" champagne provided by the bath house is bubbly and light, easy to consume, and Yuuri has already had six flutes. So he is starting to relax, at least a bit. 

One of the naked men, attempting to coax Yuuri out of his towel and into a hot tub, is the legendary Russian ice dancer Viktor Nikiforov, who is also a little bit drunk. 

"Do not be self-conscious, Yuuri," he purrs. "You are the most beautiful man in all of Rome." 

Yuuri can't help but snort at that. Most of the men around them are stunning Italians, tan chiseled, with all their body hair waxed. 

But still, Viktor's voice is sincere. He really means it, the poor blind old man. 

And damn, Viktor looks very good, waist-deep in the tiled pool, with steam rising around him. All around them is a great, wide and high room, with Roman columns supporting several different levels; pools of hot and cool water on balconies, little waterfalls and gushing statues at different heights. There are some larger, more public pools, and some secluded, smaller ones, even with thin dividers for privacy. On a balcony above them, a group of Moroccan tourists are laid out for hot stone massages and seaweed wraps, slathered in oil. 

Steam rises through the air, the scents of soft, clean towels, peppermint oil, champagne, and fresh, warm air wafting in from the windows high above. It's busy, and there are naked men everywhere, but it's not so packed to make it claustrophobic. 

It's seems very much, to Yuuri, like the setting of a wet dream. 

In fact, he is not 100% sure that he is not dreaming: is that gorgeous, graceful, grinning man in front of him really trying to coax him into a hot tub for a naked soak? And is that shooting star of a man really Yuuri's _husband_? 

Yuuri gives in. How can he say no to that? He unwraps the towel from his waist and lays it to the side, and slides into the hot water.


	2. That Electric Feeling

The water is soft, caressing the cheeks of Yuuri’s ass as he slides into it. 

He feels a little thrill from the sensation of skinny-dipping. There are jets in the little pool, and the stirring water bats a little at his bare cock. It’s arousing, which is the last thing he needs, as Viktor drapes his arms around Yuuri’s neck and pulls close to him. 

Viktor’s hand slides down over Yuuri’s ass, and Yuuri jumps a little, but it feels _good_. It’s the way he _knows_ that other people could be watching them. Somehow, it makes Viktor’s fingers brushing over the cheek of his ass feel _electric_. 

“Viktor,” he hisses, color rising in his cheeks. “Don’t. We’re in public. _Naked._ We can’t do anything here!” 

“As you wish,” Viktor pulls away and gives his shoulders a squeeze before sitting down on the edge of the pool, beautiful as the marble statue behind him, and completely unabashed in his nakedness. And _damn_ , Yuuri would love to pull him back into the pool and kiss him right here, let the whole bath house know that this man is _his_. But there are certain social conventions that you just can't break...there's decency and modesty to consider, and... 

And then Yuuri spots it. 

In the corner of the main pool, he spots a Swiss couple, whom he and Viktor had passed on their way in. The two men are pressed very close together in the corner of the pool; much closer than two people would normally stand. The man whose face is visible is very red, flushed with pleasure, his mouth open a little as his partner does something to him under the water. 

As Yuuri stares, wide-eyed, across the room at the couple, he realizes that said partner much be fisting their cocks together. 

And then the realization hits Yuuri with a jolt; there are such couples all around them. They are discreet, at least somewhat, but not-really-that-discreet, as Yuuri looks more closely. 

There's a young couple pressed up against a pillar about a 20 yards away from them. They are necking fiercely, sucking hickies into each others' skin, and while the pillar hides them _somewhat_ from the rest of the room, it really doesn't hide them all that much. 

A third pair sits cross-legged in each others' laps on one of the balconies in Yuuri's line of sight. 

And something about this discovery _stirs_ something in Yuuri. _What are they doing it here for?_ These couples here could easily fool around with each other in their own homes. And any strangers who met could easily head home to do it, or get a hotel room. Why choose to do it in a gigantic, open bathhouse that is crowded with hundreds of other men? 

He thinks of the way Viktor's fingers had felt electric on his skin. 

Maybe the publicness was what caused that electric feeling. Maybe the fact that it was a giant, open room crowded with hundreds of other men was _exactly_ the reason to do it here. 

Oh, God; his cock is half-hard under the warm water. He really wants this, suddenly. He wants it badly. 


	3. All of Rome

“Yuuri! Let’s go look at a waterfall!” Viktor says excitedly, and Yuuri, stunned by the intensity of his sudden lust, nods mutely. He concentrates for a moment on trying to make his erection go down, and when he thinks it is probably okay, he gets out of the pool and follows Viktor across the tile and through the steam and the throng of hot, oiled bodies, up a level of marble stairs, to a pretty waterfall that splashes into a steaming pool on the edge of the level, overlooking the ground floor and all the pools below. 

They can see everything below, and they can be seen from the levels above. Yuuri notices that there are many men sitting at the edges of each of the levels; are they scanning the levels below, watching couples go at it? 

It certainly looks like it, and Yuuri can’t say that he blames them. He feels a temptation to do the same, even though the perverted thought makes his face color. He never realized that thoughts of _watching_ and _being watched_ had such an intense effect on him. Well, _him_ , yes, but more specifically, his dick. 

“Are you alright, Yuuri?” Viktor has already waded happily into the pool and splashed over to run his hand through the waterfall. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri says, a little breathily. 

Their eyes meet, and then Viktor’s drop down, to look at Yuuri’s cock, hardening and starting to stand up again. 

Viktor’s eyes go a little wide, and his light-hearted smile morphs into something else entirely. A gaze of sudden, heartfelt, intimate desire. 

Yuuri loves to see that expression on Viktor’s face. It drives him wild, driving Viktor wild. 

He wades into the pool to Viktor, and wraps his arms around the taller man’s waist. He pulls their bodies together and lets Viktor _feel_ his hardness. 

“I want you, Viktor,” he whispers, his voice thick and breathy, like the steam curling around them under the waterfall. “I want all of Rome to know you’re mine and I’m yours.” 

Viktor moans into the kiss.


	4. Humiliate Me

Yuuri’s hands slide down to rest on Viktor’s hips, and then to caress his ass. They are concealed by the waterfall from one angle, but from all other angles they are wide open and exposed to the room. 

Viktor shivers at Yuuri’s touch, and raises his graceful arms to drape them around Yuuri’s neck. Steam rises around their bodies, the waterfall thundering into the pool behind them. 

They are thigh deep in the water, Yuuri straddling Viktor’s thigh just a little to show him his hardness. Standing still like this, Yuuri thinks, they might look like an ancient statue erected to lust, Yuuri’s head tipped back with longing and Viktor returning his gaze as he curls around him, lips parted. 

And he can almost feel the eyes of other men, prickling on their bodies, appraising their desire for one another. 

“Can I take you, Viktor?” Yuuri asks quietly, his black eyes burning into Viktor’s. 

And Viktor nods, slumping a little against Yuuri as his knees weaken. “Show them all,” he whispers back, in that irresistible, curling and twisting accent. “Do anything you want to me. Humiliate me. Show them that I am yours.” 

Yuuri’s fingers tighten on Viktor’s ass. His cock pulses with the heat of Viktor’s words. 

He's come a long way from their first time, when he begged Viktor to show him what intimacy meant, to direct his hands and his hips and guide him through being fucked. 

Now, he knows how to take control and take _Viktor_ apart. The apprentice has surpassed the master. 

Yuuri understands Viktor. He knows that Viktor really means it when he asks to be humiliated, to be claimed by Yuuri. This is a new kind of intimacy for them, but Viktor is completely unafraid of it; being watched. Here in this anonymous bubble of naked bodies and curling steam, the man is still a performance artist, and Yuuri loves him for it. 

Yuuri slides his teeth over the base of Viktor's neck. "Do you want me to?" he murmurs, his voice hot. "Do you want me to show them the things I do to my husband?" 

Viktor moans, and his fingers curl into Yuuri's hair. " _Yes_." 

Yuuri steps forward a little, still holding onto Viktor's ass, and guiding Viktor backward, so that the waterfall beats down Viktor's back. Then he digs his fingers in harder, and tugs apart the cheeks of Viktor's ass. 

Viktor gasps and twists, surprised by the sensation as the water beats down between the cheeks of his ass. But then he moans, and wraps his arms around Yuuri's neck and clings to him. " _Yes!_ " 

The water thunders against Viktor's back, down the crack of his ass, pressing and kneading at the sensitive muscles and nerves there. Yuuri holds him open mercilessly, and Viktor moans, louder and louder into Yuuri's neck. 

"Good boy," Yuuri murmurs, and Viktor makes a little keening noise. 

"Yuuri, oh..." 

"Touch yourself," Yuuri says, his voice very gravelly to his own ears. "Get yourself ready for me, Viktor." 

Viktor's hand wraps around behind his back, into the flow of the waterfall. His pretty fingers go to his ass hole, and he presses at it, kneads at it, while the water beats at his rim. When he stretches himself open a little, the water presses inside of him, and he moans and bites at Yuuri's shoulder. 

"Good boy," Yuuri says again, and Viktor shivers, and presses two fingers inside of himself, desperate to please Yuuri. He works them in and out of himself under the rushing water, and Yuuri glances around the giant room. 

Sure enough, he can see faces from above turned toward them. Even, to his glee, two men training pairs of opera glasses on them. 

Yuuri really can't blame them; he'd want to get an up-close look at Viktor too. But he's the only one who gets to. And they can all just sit in silent, horny jealousy while he makes his breath-taking husband twist and plead. 

"Yuuri," Viktor moans, "fuck me. _Please,_ Yuuri, _please_ , oh..." 

Yuuri kisses him and bites his bottom lip, then pulls away and says quietly, "lie on the edge of the pool and spread yourself for me."

He'll let the watchers look, just for a moment, at what Viktor looks like lying on his face out in the open, panting and holding his cheeks open for Yuuri.


	5. The Luckiest

There is a dispenser of massage oil right beside the pool, and Yuuri squirts out a dollop onto his palm and rubs his fingers through it. 

Viktor lies, waiting, holding his cheeks apart for Yuuri and the other men watching, shaking a little with the pleasure of the humiliation, the strangers' hot eyes on his ass hole. 

Yuuri takes his time oiling up his fingers and cock, just to watch Viktor's guilty pleasure. Viktor grinds his hard cock against the tile floor a little, whimpering with humiliation and wanting. He turns his head to look at Yuuri, his bright eyes full of need and desire. 

And Yuuri is drawn to his side as if by magnetism. He nearly loses his dom-ing authority for a moment as he sinks to his knees beside Viktor, almost overwhelmed with the urge to snatch Viktor up in his arms and cling to him and tell him that he is the whole world to Yuuri. But there will be time for that later. It's not what Viktor wants right now. 

"You're being so good," he says instead, and slides his slicked fingers in between Viktor's parted cheeks, to press at his exposed hole. "Showing everybody you're mine." 

Viktor moans, long and low. 

Yuuri presses two fingers into Viktor, checking how prepped he is. His body is hot and soft, and he did a decent job of loosening himself, but Yuuri never fucks him if he's less than 125% ready, no matter how Viktor begs. 

Viktor's fingers curl, and his lips parts and brush against the wet tiles as Yuuri scissors his fingers in his hole, stretches him and strokes at his sweet spots. Viktor's eyes are closed, thick eyelashes fluttering against the tile, his whole body hot and moist with steam and lust. 

Yuuri preps him until he's 150% sure that Viktor will feel only pleasure and no pain, and then puts his hands on Viktor's hips and guides him backwards, into the pool. He leans against Viktor's back, both of them on their knees in the warm water, with Viktor's chest against the smooth, tiled edge. The water flows around them, disturbed by the waterfall, soft and warm and foamy in places. 

"Ready?" Yuuri whispers into Viktor's ear, and Viktor nods fiercely. 

"Yes, please, Yuuri..." 

Yuuri reaches down under the water and guides his oiled cock to Viktor's ass. He is very hard, his cock swollen and pulsing hungrily in his hand. And as he starts to press inside of Viktor, his eyes flutter closed with the pleasure. 

Viktor moans, and lets his head fall back against Yuuri's shoulder as Yuuri slides into him. 

Yuuri wraps an arm around his waist and uses the other hand to grip the pool edge. He starts moving his hips, sliding in and out of Viktor, and it feels _so good_ , so forbidden and taboo. And all _theirs_ , their secret pleasure to jealously keep from others, even as they let others get a glance of what they are missing. 

" _Yuuri_ ," Viktor moans, and Yuuri turns his head to kiss his temple, and reaches down to grip and stroke a little at Viktor's cock. Viktor's head presses back against Yuuri's shoulder with his pleasure. "Ah! Yuuri, _harder_. Go into me hard..." 

His name, and those words, in that _accent_ , will never fail to give Yuuri vertigo. 

He leans forward, pinning Viktor's body between himself and the side of the pool for leverage, and shoves into him hard; once, twice, three times. 

Viktor lets his torso drape over the edge of the pool, giving Yuuri more leverage. "Yes," he gasps. " _Ohhhh..._ "

Yuuri fucks into him hard, over, and over, and over again. Viktor's moans get louder, his body twists with pleasure. 

And Yuuri is not going to last long. He has a few minutes at most, what with the incredible sounds Viktor is making, and the heavenly tight heat inside of him. 

"Stroke yourself, Viktor," he pants. "I want everyone to see how you look when you cum."

Viktor makes a whining noise as his hand slides over his cock, and he jerks himself under the water, hard, and in rhythm with Yuuri's thrusts. 

Moments from cumming, his pleasure swelling to overwhelm him, Yuuri realizes that they are about to make a horrible mess in the pool. Steeling his self-control, he pulls out for a moment, and as Viktor whines in protest at the loss of Yuuri's cock, Yuuri lifts him by his hips onto the edge of the pool. Then he swings around behind him, kneels on one knee with one leg up beside Viktor's body for leverage, and presses back inside of him. 

The delicious humiliation is too much for Viktor, on his hands and knees out in the open like this with Yuuri taking him, and he cums untouched, his cum squirting across the tile floor. 

His loud, filthy moans send Yuuri tumbling over the edge, and he cums inside Viktor, his eyes closed and fingernails digging into Viktor's back. 

His orgasm is electric, taking him very high and not bringing him down for several moments of hot, squeezing ecstasy. When it ends, he collapses on the tiles beside Viktor. Viktor rolls over onto his back, and they gaze at each other, breathing hard. 

"My love..." Viktor reaches out to caress Yuuri's cheek. And then his face splits into a grin, giddy with the filthiness of what they've done. Yuuri grins back, and then they kiss, with mouths open and trusting, wrists pressed together, fingers interlocked. 

And Yuuri feels overwhelmingly, absurdly, stupidly happy. Because not only did he just get to fuck Viktor, but he also gets to go back to the hotel with him tonight and cuddle and watch crappy hotel TV. He gets to spend another week with him exploring other thrills and pleasures of Rome. And then he gets to go home with him, and live with him and be his husband for the rest of his insane, unfairly-lucky life. 

Who can blame Yuuri if he wants to gloat a little bit, if he can't resist the urge to show this love off? Because Yuuri is the luckiest man in all of Rome, and the entire goddamn world.


End file.
